zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tempter (2)
Tempter (2) is the tenth chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis Someone enters the apartment while The Children are bathing. Kaoru assumes that it must be Minamoto returning home and uses her Psychokinesis to pull the person into the bathroom. Aoi panics that the three of them are completely exposed, but Shiho tells her that it is alright. Kaoru then realises her mistake that it was not Minamoto, but Oboro Kashiwagi that she had thrown into the bath. Kashiwagi shows concern that the girls do these kinds of things to Minamoto, but changes the subject remembering that she is there to give The Children an emergency mission. Kaoru however is too distracted to listen, staring at Kashiwagi's breasts through her now soaking wet shirt. Kashiwagi notices where Kaoru's attention is and snaps at her, telling her that there is no time to be joking around because an Esper has escaped from prison. At the prison the alarm goes off as Minamoto and Chief Taizō Kiritsubo continue their interrogation of Kyōsuke Hyōbu. One of the guards tells them that a prisoner is rampaging. Kiritsubo asks Kyōsuke if he is the one behind it, but Kyōsuke only responds that he doesn't feel like saying anything. Kiritsubo then asks the guards if any Special Espers have been called for. Upon hearing that The Children will be coming, Kiritsubo and Minamoto rush back to the upper levels of the prison. Kyōsuke thinks to himself that Minamoto won't be able to keep The Children under control. The Children teleport to the scene and immediately pin Minamoto down, wondering if he is okay. Kiritsubo asks The Children if they were concerned about him too, and is upset when they show less interest in him. A group of B.A.B.E.L. soldiers are fighting the rampaging prisoner, a Level 5 Psychokinetic. They have a hard time dealing with him and wonder why the prison's ECM is not working. The Children teleport into the fight and the prisoner wonders why the Special Espers sent to contain him are children. The Children activate their ECCMs and Minamoto warns them that it only has enough battery power for 10 minutes. Kaoru notices that the prisoner has the same model of limiter as her, and Minamoto realises that he also has an ECCM. Kiritsubo questions where the prisoner got the ECCM from and asks Kashiwagi if she can control it, but she responds that she can't without knowing its serial number. Kaoru doesn't worry about this and hits the prisoner with an all-out blast. When the smoke clears, the prison stands up unscathed and thanks Kaoru for destroying the prison's reinforced wall which he couldn't. Kaoru asks how the prisoner is okay when the wall has destroyed. On learning that the prisoner is a former solder with experience in ESP battles, he shouts at prison guards who neglected to inform them of this. Minamoto thinks of how bad the situation is that The Children only know how to release their power but the prisoner can make up for the power difference with skill. Aoi prepares to use her Teleportation powers to fight but falls down. Shiho analyses her and finds out that she has a concussion from Kaoru's explosion. The prisoner then warns them that if they don't let him go, he will kill them, and that kids should stay at home. On being called a kid, Kaoru gets angry and charges in. The prisoner lauches a rock at Kaoru from behind, she turns around to defend herself but the prisoner mocks thatr she has left herself open and launches another attack. Kaoru panics that she can't get her barrier up in time. Kyōsuke teleports beside her and advises her to knock the attack to the side rather than take it head on. Kaoru asks who he is but he just tells her to hurry up. Minamoto is shocked to see Kyōsuke in the fight and so close to Kaoru. After successfully defending herself, Kaoru is surprised that she was able to do it with such a thin barrier and Kyōsuke praises her for it. He then tells Kaoru to attack the prisoner. Minamoto warns Kaoru to get away from Kyōsuke, but she doesn't hear him and prepares to attack.Category:Chapters